Siempre Te Amare, No Importa Que
by Jessica Torres-Robbins
Summary: Esta es mi vercion lo que pasaria con la vida de Callie si Arizona la hubiera dejado luego de empezar con su rehabilitacion, inspirado en las escenas de el 9x01 hasta el 9x04... si lo se el sumary es un asco pero es mejor de lo que se ve


**Fix You.**

_"-Pensé que ya habían terminado – Pronuncio la latina al entrar al equipado salón de Fisioterapia del Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, al su alrededor se encontraban un par de barrotes con espejos en frente, una que otras prótesis de diferentes tamaños y formas, pero solo una persona llamaba su atención, una rubia de ojos azules tan claros como el agua del mar pero tan opacos como un océano en plena tormenta._

_-Eso fue porque no revisaste tu buzón de mensajes solo chequeaste la llamada, si hubieras revisado tu maldito buzón de mensajes te hubieras enterado de que estaría aquí un rato ¡Porque hubieras recibido el maldito mensaje! – Decía la rubia mientras elevaba cada vez mas su tono de voz, había estado levantada unos 30 minutos sosteniendo todo su peso en sus brazos los cuales estaban agarrando ambos barrotes a sus lados._

_-Volveré mas tarde – Hablo la morena dando media vuelta y conteniendo las lagrimas que desesperadamente querían rodar por sus mejillas, había percibido la ira y el resentimiento el la voz de sus esposa lo cual era raro en su esposa, ella siempre era alegre y optimista, pero esa actitud se desvaneció luego de que le amputaran su pierna izquierda._

_Ella ya no soportaba el odio y la ira que recibía de su esposa, podía verlo en sus ojos, sentirlo es sus palabras y el hecho de no dejarla estar a su lado, luchar junto a ella solo lo confirmaba, estaba cansada, de luchar, de perder, de criar sola a su hija, Sofía, su pequeña y dulce Sofía, su padre había muerto en el mismo accidente en el que su mama había perdido la pierna, Sofía Robbin Sloan Torres había pasado de tener 3 padres amorosos y cuidadosos a tener solo una madre luchadora, porque si, Calliope Torres luchaba por su hija, aunque estuviera cansada de todo, nunca abandonaría la lucha por su hija."_

-hay fue donde todo empezó, ese día – explico cirujana ortopédica a el hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió luego? ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? – pregunto en hombre, ojos marrones, cabellos obscuros y rizados, esa eran sus características.

-bueno, luego de ese día Arizona empezó a trabajar mas con su prótesis…

"_Ella veía, mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala ella la veía, desde su habitación, desde el sofá, desde el comedor, ella miraba, sin decir nada, ni una palabra, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella sin decir ni una sola palabra, un día lo intento, animarla y apoyarla pero ella le termino gritando, así que solo la veía, sin apoyo, ánimos, nada, se había acostumbrado a encender el humificador en el cuarto de Sofía para que la bebe no escuchara los gritos de su madre, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hija, nunca._

_-¡Me estas presionando Callie, no puedo hacer esto bajo presión! – era una de las cosas que Arizona le gritaba ganando la batalla, ella siempre ganaba, tal vez porque tenia razón, o por que Callie ya no quería seguir gritando, Fue culpa de Callie que eso pasara, o eso pensaba ella, Había prometido no cortar la pierna de su esposa, pero lo hizo, la corto, y ya no había forma de volver atrás._

_Así que solo la veía caminar, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos y concentrarse en lo que hacia, ese día estaba investigando para la cirugía de Derek, aunque nadie lo sabia Derek era su primo, y el padre biológico de la latina era su tío, Así que no podía darse el lujo de fallarle otra vez, tenia que lograrlo, reparar su mano, esa era su misión y no podía fajar._

_-¡Demonios, Callie! ¿Qué acaso acabas de escuchar lo que dije? – pregunto la rubia oji – azul._

_-¿Que? – pregunto la latina en respuesta._

_-Te preguntaba si querías pizza para la cena – pronuncio pálida mujer mirando atentamente a la mujer morena._

_-Si, Claro, No hay problema. – Respondió a oji marrón tomando en sus manos nuevamente los papeles que había abandonad el la mesa de café frente a ella._

_-¡Wow! ¿Ahora solo te sentaras a leer? ¿No harás mas nada, solo leer? – pregunto nuevamente la rubia en un tono de ira que aumentaba cada vez mas._

_-Arizona… - Comenzó la Latina pero no llego a terminar._

_-No, Estoy hablando –interrumpió la rubia - ¿Qué acaso unos malditos papeles son mas importantes? ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¿y Donde coño esta Sofía? – la Rubia lanzo las preguntas como su fueran dagas hacia la latina._

_-Bien, Sobre Sofía, esta en una pijamada con Zola, Tenia que salir un tiempo, siempre se la pasa del hospital hasta aquí – respondió la latina levantándose lentamente del sofá – y estoy centrada en estos papeles porque mañana tengo que presentarle mi plan quirúrgico a Derek para arreglar su mano y no puedo echarlo a perder – prosiguió sin cambiar o elevar su voz ni un poco, completamente en un tono neutro._

_-Así que lo operas, y no se te ocurrió decirme nada al respecto, acaso… – intento discutir la oji – azul pero no pudo terminar su argumento._

_-¿Cómo se supone que te hable sobre esto si no puedo decir ni una palabra porque acabamos peleando? ¿Cómo, Arizona? – Pregunto la morena interrumpiendo su esposa - ¿Sabes que? Mejor terminare esto en casa de Mark – continúo la latina y sin dejar a la rubia responder recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, esta vez tenia la sensación de haber ganado, sin embargo no se sentía diferente, para nada diferente."_

-Terminamos peleando otra vez, y esta vez fui yo quien acabo con la discusión – relataba la morena mientras miraba al suelo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-¿Entonces Ocurrió? –pregunto el hombre en traje de gala quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación y había estado allí desde el principio.

-Si, una semana después ocurrió, pero fue el hecho de no decir nada el que mas me afecto- continúo con la historia perdiéndose e el relato.

_"La cirugía se había atrasado, el niño e el caso estaba seriamente grave y en cirujano con en que trabajaba era un completo idiota, flirteando con ella mientras el niño casi moría en el mesa, tratando de seducirla, eso era por completo de idiotas, al llegar a su casa, se veía mas sola y vacía que lo habitual, las luces se encontraban apagadas a excepción por la de la encimera de la cocina la cual iluminaba directamente hacia una carta la cual tenia el remitente de "Calliope" escrito en el con la hermosa caligrafía de su esposa, de Arizona, el miedo se apodero de ella mientras caminaba hacia el lugar dejando todas sus cosas olvidadas en el suelo, al tomar el sobre el sus manos lo abrió con suma delicadeza y deslizo la nota cual ceda entre sus manos, solo tenia escrito un "Lo siento", esa era la única palabra escrita en la carta, pero había algo mas, un objeto dentro del sobre, Su anillo de Bodas , aquel le había dado el día que se casaron, que se juraron amor eterno mientras la esfera de oro grabada con las palabras "Para Siempre" se deslizaba entre sus dedos, los había abandonado, a ella y a Sofía, dejando su anillo de bodas detrás"_

-En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detenía por un minuto y luego volvía a latir dejando u punzante dolor con cada latido, sentí como mi respiración se detuvo por un momento y como mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez mas pesado…


End file.
